


Quelqu'un comme toi

by pilgrim67



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Tout est inventé bien sûr, politique fiction, rêvons ensemble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrim67/pseuds/pilgrim67
Summary: Ils ne se connaissent pas... et donc ne peuvent pas se reconnaître... et pourtant...





	Quelqu'un comme toi

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement préalable : Bien entendu ils ne se connaissent pas, bien entendu tout cela n’est qu’invention. Pas de sujet.  
> Pourtant, il y avait cette citation, dans "Vanity fair" : « Macron ? Non. Dieu sait si j’aurais bien aimé… »  
> Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Et s’ils s’étaient croisés, ça aurait pu donner quoi ?  
> Pardon à eux, par avance. 
> 
> « Quelqu’un comme toi » est une chanson de Taxi Girl qui m’a inspiré ce texte, je vous conseille de l’écouter en le lisant.

**QUELQU’UN COMME  TOI**

Le jour tombait, une de ces longues journées d’été paresseuses à l’odeur de tilleul et de poussière, fatigante et légère à la fois. Dans le bar strasbourgeois surpeuplé la musique était à fond, à peine couverte par les cris et les exclamations des étudiants en goguette fêtant la fin des cours.

\- Tu rentres bientôt, Emmanuel ? interrogea Bastien, un des étudiants de la plus grande table, celle le long du mur sous les publicités d’un autre temps.

\- Oui, la semaine prochaine. Encore un truc à finir et je pourrai enfin partir, ouf.

\- Tu retournes à Paris ? demanda une petite brune, la seule à ne pas boire de bière.

\- Je rentre chez moi, à Amiens, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Plus que quelques jours et il la retrouverait, enfin. Il termina sa bière et passa sa main sur son front, brûlant. La chaleur du soir et l’alcool lui montaient à la tête, et il vérifia sa montre : bientôt minuit, largement l’heure de rentrer. Les chansons de la Mano Negra hurlaient à tue-tête, faisant se trémousser quelques-uns, empêchant la fluidité des conversations.

Et pourtant il n’aimait pas beaucoup sa petite chambre sous les toits, exiguë et surchauffée l’été. Bastien se mit à leur parler avec animation de ses futures vacances en Italie, où il comptait bien pécho les petites minettes, bien bronzées et sucrées. A côté de lui Gaspard et Jules le charriaient, le traitant de mytho.

\- Et tu penses qu’elles vont te tomber dans les bras comme ça ? Avec ta tête de premier de la classe ?

\- Je mets mes lunettes noires et elles tombent toutes comme des mouches, les Julia, Monica, Carla… eh oui, messieurs !

\- T’as qu’à croire ! Tu nous enverras des photos et des cartes postales, hein ?

\- Z’avez qu’à venir avec moi, au lieu de rester chez papa-maman. Vous foutez quoi, les gars ?

\- Moi je pars avec ma copine, lança Maxime avec un petit clin d’œil.

\- Moi je pars en famille mais il y aura mes cousines, hé hé !

\- Bonjour les maladies congénitales…

\- Et toi, Manu ? Tu vas chez tes parents ?

\- … ou chez ta prof ? lança Marianne traitreusement, mine de rien.

Emmanuel la foudroya du regard, ce qui la fit taire instantanément. Il n’avait parlé de sa situation amoureuse qu’à Stéphane, son meilleur ami de fac, mais celui-ci en avait fait part à sa nouvelle copine, Marianne, en lui faisant jurer de ne rien révéler.

Peine perdue, évidemment.

Les amis d’Emmanuel le chambraient souvent au sujet de sa mystérieuse fiancée, dont il ne voulait absolument pas parler, mais peu connaissaient l’histoire. La vraie histoire d’un étudiant amoureux de sa prof, et d’un scandale provincial. Il ne passait que peu de temps avec eux, concentré sur ses études et sur sa vie amoureuse un peu compliquée, et n’avait pas envie de se justifier.

\- Foutez-lui la paix, grommela un étudiant assis un peu plus loin, qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Emmanuel leva un œil surpris sur lui, le remerciant d’un demi-sourire. Le jeune homme était le cousin d’un de ses potes de l’ENA, venu passer quelques jours dans la région. Il était plutôt sombre et mutique, avec sa peau mate et ses grands yeux noirs, un peu mystérieux. Plutôt bel homme, d’après ses copines qui l’avaient entrepris dès son arrivée, en vain. Emmanuel essaya de se souvenir en quoi il était étudiant, puis haussa les épaules. De toute façon ce serait moins prestigieux que l’ENA, et de toute façon il s’en foutait.

Alors que ses potes commandaient une nouvelle tournée de bière Emmanuel se leva, fouillant dans ses poches pour trouver de la monnaie.

\- Eh quoi, Manu, tu pars pas déjà ?

\- Si, je suis fatigué, et il fait trop chaud, ici.

\- Tu rigoles, c’est un vrai sauna, chez toi.

\- De toute façon, ici, on s’entend pas parler. Allez, ciao, les mecs.

Il glissa un billet sur la table et sortit dans la ruelle, profitant d’une petite brise nocturne. Il se dirigeait vers le centre-ville quand soudain il s’arrêta.

« Putain, où j’ai garé mon vélo, déjà ? »  se demanda-t-il en se grattant le front. Il se remémora sa journée : les cours, puis le restau U, puis les bars. Il se souvint alors qu’il l’avait laissé place des étudiants, tout à côté, et fit demi-tour. Les petites rues étaient désertes désormais, sauf sur la placette où quelques clodos s’invectivaient de part et d’autres des maisons. Arrivé au poteau où son vélo était accroché il eut la déplaisante surprise de voir qu’il était à plat, le pneu dégonflé.   

\- Merde, souffla-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied, plutôt douloureux.

Bien entendu il n’avait pas de pompe à vélo et bien entendu il n’y avait plus de bus, à cette heure-ci. Les clodos rigolèrent en le voyant planté là, l’air embêté, et il haussa les épaules. Il en avait pour plus d’une demi-heure à rentrer à pied, mais il n’avait pas le choix, donc…

Il commençait à remonter le long des quais quand une voiture s’arrêta à sa hauteur, semblant attendre quelque chose. Sur ses gardes, il feignit de ne pas l’avoir vue puis entendit son prénom, ce qui le stoppa net. En s’approchant de la 205 blanche il chercha à mettre un nom sur le visage de celui qui l’attendait, le fameux cousin de son pote Quentin, mais en vain. En fait il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, ne lui ayant jamais directement parlé.

\- T’es en panne ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui, fit Emmanuel en se penchant à la fenêtre. Mon vélo est à plat.

\- Tu habites où ? demanda l’autre d’un ton neutre.   

\- Près des ponts couverts. Tu vas par là ?

L’autre esquissa un sourire, dans la pénombre : « Pas directement mais je peux te déposer ».

\- C’est sympa, merci, fit Emmanuel en montant dans la petite voiture.

Une odeur de poussière et d’essence le prit à la gorge, et il se mit à tousser, ouvrant grand la fenêtre. Ils roulèrent quelques minutes sans parler, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi se dire, faute de se connaître un peu. Les quais étaient déserts, seuls les reflets de l’Ill brillaient un peu, dans l’obscurité. La radio diffusait une chanson de Taxi Girl, « Quelqu’un comme toi », qui fit sourire le chauffeur de la 205.  

\- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda son hôte en le fixant avec méfiance.

\- Oh, c’est cette chanson. Elle me fait penser à quelqu’un, répondit l'autre d'un ton léger.

\- Qui ça?

\- Ben, toi.

\- Moi ? Mais on ne se connait même pas !

\- Je sais. Mais tout le monde a l’air de t’adorer, dans ta promo, comme dans la chanson, tu sais : « Tu as tant d’amis autour de toi qui n’aiment que toi ». J’ai bien vu ce soir, aussi.

\- Ce soir ? fit Macron, de plus en plus surpris.

\- Oui, ce soir. C’était un peu toi le centre de l’assistance, nota l’autre d’un ton neutre.

\- J’ai pas remarqué, fit Macron, pas convaincu.

\- Sans blague ? Et puis tu es toujours le centre de l’attention, même en cours, non ?

\- C’est Quentin qui t’a dit ça ? Il raconte n’importe quoi, reprit l’autre en se rembrunissant.

\- C’est pas une critique. C’est comme ça, c’est tout. Tu attires la lumière, faut croire…

Emmanuel se tourna vers lui, dans la pénombre de la voiture, et souffla : « C’est sûr que toi tu attires plutôt l’ombre, tu n’as pas dit un mot de la soirée. »

 Son voisin haussa les épaules sans répondre, esquissant un nouveau sourire.

\- A moins que ce soit une stratégie de ta part…, ajouta Emmanuel. « Le beau ténébreux », ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Ça doit être quelque chose comme ça, oui. Je n’ai pas grand-chose à dire aux énarques.

\- Tu fais quoi, comme études ?

\- Un DEA de droit public, à Assas. C’est ici que tu habites ? dit-il en ralentissant devant une maison agrémentée des éternels géraniums.

\- Non, c’est un peu plus loin, au coin. Je vais retourner dans mon sauna, ajouta Emmanuel dans un soupir.

\- T’es en haut, sous les toits ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Quentin a une copine qui habite sous les toits aussi, avec les autres étudiants. C’est l’enfer, en ce moment…

\- Eh oui… « L’enfer est à nous », comme dit la chanson. En tout cas c’est sympa de m’avoir ramené, dit Macron alors que la voiture ralentissait.

\- Pas de soucis. Si tu veux te rafraichir tu peux venir chez moi, j’habite dans une cave, il fait frais tout le temps.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfin, c’est un entresol plutôt, mais il y fait toujours frais. L’idéal, en cette saison.

Emmanuel le dévisagea, cherchant à tester la réalité de sa proposition. Un petit sourire flottait sur les lèvres de son voisin, mi-amusé mi-moqueur.

\- Veinard…

\- Eh bien, viens. N’aie pas peur, il n’y a même pas de rat.

\- Non, je ne veux pas abuser, fit son voisin en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Ah oui, tu as peur ? Marrant. J’aurais pas cru.

\- Mais non, je n’ai pas peur ! s’exclama Emmanuel, vexé. T’habites où ? C’est loin ?

\- Pas très, non. A Neudorf. En fait c’est chez mon cousin mais il y a une entrée à part, en bas, fit l’homme en redémarrant.

Alors qu’ils repartaient le long des quais Emmanuel se demanda comment il s’était retrouvé à lui dire oui, alors qu’il n’avait qu’une envie : rentrer chez lui. Avec la chaleur il sentait une douce torpeur l’envahir, et bailla. Il faudrait qu’il se débarrasse de l’autre rapidement pour dormir, et ne pas passer la nuit à discuter, comme c’était souvent le cas. Il adorait refaire le monde pendant des heures, essayant de convaincre ses interlocuteurs de la justesse de son point de vue par sa culture et son énergie, jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent par se rendre à ses arguments. Mais ce soir il était fatigué, peu enclin à discuter. 

Son voisin ne disait rien non plus, étrangement, comme s’il n’y avait rien à dire. Comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.      

 Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, se garant devant une maison typiquement alsacienne, rouge foncé, presque à la sortie de la ville. Quand ils descendirent de voiture un chien aboya,  et Emmanuel frissonna. Un vent frais s’était levé, et sa chemise en lin était humide. Une odeur de foin flottait dans l’air, qui lui fit retrousser le nez.  Il suivit son hôte à travers la cour de ma maison, sorte de vieille grange désaffectée jusqu’à une porte en bois craquelé, qui s’ouvrit en grinçant.

\- Bienvenue dans les catacombes, souffla son hôte d’un air comique. Les portes de l’enfer…

\- Effectivement, c’est vieillot, nota l’autre en découvrant l’intérieur, meublé de bric à brac hors d’âge, allant d’un matelas sur le sol à une table en bois disparaissant sous une nappe brodée jaunissante.  

Une odeur de renfermé flottait et il frissonna, l’atmosphère étant fraiche et humide. Il resta debout quelques instants, un peu surpris par la vétusté des lieux.

\- Assieds-toi, fit l’autre en lui désignant un vieux canapé recouvert d’un plaid douteux. Tu te sens pas déjà mieux ?

\- J’ai moins chaud, c’est sûr. Mais de là à dire que je me sens mieux…

\- Quoi ? C’est pas un palace mais il fait frais. T’as l’habitude de mieux ?  

\- C’est pas vraiment mieux, chez moi. C’est différent, fit l’énarque en faisant le tour de la pièce et en jetant un œil aux CD sur l’étagère. T’aimes bien la pop anglaise ?

\- Pas seulement. Ça, c’est les CD de mon cousin, je n’ai pas apporté les miens. C’est un peu de la daube, tout ça, fit-il d’un ton pensif. Attends, je vais essayer de nous trouver quelque chose à écouter. Tiens, pourquoi pas ça ?

Il prit un CD qu’il glissa dans un lecteur posé dans un coin, près du lit, et la musique de Taxi Girl emplit à nouveau la pièce.

\- Décidément, t’aimes bien cette chanson ?

\- Sans plus. C’est juste d’actualité. Allez, assieds-toi. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un petit verre de liquide transparent.

\- C’est quoi ? De la gnôle ? dit Emmanuel en retroussant le nez.

\- De la bonne, oui. De mon oncle. Tu verras, tu dormiras bien, avec ça.

Le futur énarque s’installa sur le canapé, assis sur une demi-fesse, l’air un peu dégouté, alors que l’autre jeune homme prenait place à ses côtés, le dévisageant franchement pour la première fois. Il s’aperçut qu’il avait de longs cils noirs, lui donnant un air un peu énigmatique, accentué par son demi-sourire constant.

\- A notre santé ?

\- A notre santé, murmura Emmanuel un peu gêné de cette proximité. Tu t’appelles comment, au fait ?

\- Mathieu, fit l’autre, amusé. Toi je sais que tu t’appelles Emmanuel.

\- Je ne pensais pas être aussi connu, fit ce dernier en goutant son verre du bout des lèvres. Ouh, c’est fort.

\- Ça arrache, hein ? J’adore. Non, t’es pas si connu que ça, mais t’as quelque chose de spécial, faut croire, parce que mon cousin parle souvent de toi. Il est sûr que tu finiras dans les premiers et que tu feras une super carrière.

\- Quentin ? Il est pas mauvais non plus. C’est drôle, il ne me parle jamais.

\- Il est un peu timide, le pauvre, fit Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel. Et il est très impressionné par ta romance particulière.

\- Particulière ? Comment il sait ça, d’abord ?

\- J’ai l’impression qu’il y a pas mal de monde au courant, même si toi tu n’en parles pas. Tu sais, c’est des petits-bourgeois effarouchés…

Macron opina, puis sourit :

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Non, moi je ne viens pas de ce milieu-là. Sinon, j’aurais réussi l’ENA, moi aussi, après Sciences Po.

\- T’as fait Sciences Po ? Quelle année ?

\- A Bordeaux, répondit l’autre par une petite grimace.

\- Ah, OK. Et tu veux faire quoi, après ton DEA ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une thèse, peut-être. J’aimerais bien travailler dans un ministère, si je peux.

Macron opina à nouveau, et regarda sa montre :

\- T’as pas un vélo à me prêter ? Je vais rentrer, là.

\- Déjà ? Pourquoi ?  

\- Je… j’ai pas de pyjama.

\- Et alors ? Je te prêterai un short et un tee-shirt. C’est pas assez bien pour toi, ici, hein ? J’aurais dû m’en douter.

\- Si, si… mais…

D’un bond Mathieu se remit debout et alla chercher un petit sachet qui s’avéra être du tabac, qu’il roula consciencieusement en cigarette, qu’il tendit à son compagnon.

\- C’est quoi ?

\- Des cigarettes que je fais moi-même. N’aie pas peur, c’est pas fort.

Emmanuel cilla, perplexe. Déjà l’alcool et maintenant ça, il se demanda ce que cherchait  l’autre, réellement. Il l’observa, sur la retenue, mais Mathieu n’avait pas changé d’expression, toujours ce regard en biais et ce petit sourire narquois, comme s’il le testait. Parce que c’était bien ça la difficulté : partir sans passer pour un dégonflé.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as invité chez toi ?

\- Parce que t’avais trop chaud, fit l’autre en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ? Tu croyais quoi ?

\- C’est bizarre, on ne se connait pas.

\- On est étudiants ensemble, non ? Il te faut quoi de plus ? Tu voulais un carton d’invitation ?

Et en plus il se foutait de sa gueule. Emmanuel fit une petite moue puis alluma sa cigarette, sans préciser qu’il ne fumait pas. Il se trouva idiot de ne pas oser refuser mais quelque chose dans l’attitude du garçon l’agaçait et le mettait au défi, et il détestait perdre. Il suffisait de lui dire « chiche » pour qu’il se lance dans l’aventure, parfois contre son gré.

Sade remplaça Taxi girl dans le lecteur et l’ambiance se fit plus douce, presque langoureuse. Ils discutèrent de leurs profs respectifs de droit public et Emmanuel se détendit, rassuré par le sérieux de la conversation. Il se rendit compte que son interlocuteur était cultivé et parlait bien, lui aussi,  avec une voix un peu sourde. Un verre en entraina un autre et bientôt ils furent vautrés sur le canapé, chacun à un bout, à se raconter leurs pires expériences universitaires, avant de passer en revue leurs dessins animés préférés. Il s’avéra qu’ils étaient de la même année et avaient à peu près les mêmes références, ce qui les rapprocha encore un peu.

\- Ma grand-mère me laissait pas trop regarder les dessins animés, soupira Emmanuel. Elle était instit, elle n’aimait que les livres.

\- Pas de chance. Mais du coup tu es cultivé, et tu as réussi le grand oral de l’ENA. Un mal pour un bien.

\- Moui…

\- Et tu veux faire quoi, après ?

\- Président de la République, répondit l’autre sans se démonter.

\- Rien que ça !

\- Mais je suis pas sûr d’y arriver, fit son voisin avec une petite grimace. Sinon Ministre, ou écrivain, ou un truc comme ça.

\- C’est déjà pas mal… Tu as de l’ambition.

\- Oui, j’ai un projet, fit Emmanuel en souriant d’un air entendu. Et toi ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas trop… Travailler dans un cabinet ministériel me plairait bien, aussi. Ou devenir prof de droit, je sais pas… A voir. A voir les rencontres que je ferai…

\- Les rencontres ? Tu veux dire quoi ?

\- Tu sais, quand on a mon niveau… pas mauvais, mais sans plus, il faut compter sur son réseau pour réussir. Si tu as un ami bien placé, il peut t’aider, lança le brun d’un air un peu mystérieux.

Un chien aboya dehors et Emmanuel se demanda quelle heure il était, sans parvenir à la lire sur sa montre, tellement la chambre était obscure. Puis il haussa les épaules, de toute façon, ça n’avait plus d’importance.

\- Un ami ou une amie ? reprit-il, mine de rien.

\- Peu importe… Plutôt un ami, puisque le monde politique est rempli d’hommes, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, souffla l’autre en le fixant.

\- Tu es prêt à ça ?

\- « Ça » quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, murmura le jeune homme en le dévisageant avec une sorte de fascination.

\- Je suis prêt à tout, moi. Tant que c’est efficace et que la personne n’est pas trop moche.

Emmanuel fit une petite moue, pas convaincu. Il termina son verre cul sec et vit son hôte lui en resservir un, le fixant avec impudence. La fumée lui montait à la tête et il se sentait curieusement léger, prêt à rire.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- J’ai du mal à te croire, oui, répondit Emmanuel avec une petite moue. Tu sais, c’est pas si facile d’aller contre les conventions, j’en sais quelque chose. Il faut être très très fort pour ça, être très sûr de soi. Parce la société va chercher à te détruire, par tous les moyens, si tu ne respectes pas les usages.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Mais ne me demande pas de détails, s’il te plait…

\- Mais je ne te demande rien, Emmanuel. Rien du tout. Je te dis juste que moi, je n’ai pas peur.

\- Que de la gueule, souffla ce dernier à son propre étonnement.

L’attitude de son vis-à-vis l’agaçait et le fascinait en même temps, il avait rarement vu quelqu’un de si détaché et insolent, avec un tel charme. Le regard qui glissait entre ses longs cils vous envoûtait, comme le poison d’un serpent charmeur.   

\- Pas du tout. Mets-moi à l’épreuve.

\- A l’épreuve de quoi ? Je ne suis pas ministre, moi, pas la peine de chercher à me charmer…

\- Ah ah, c’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Toi aussi tu es un charmeur, Emmanuel Macron, sous ton air de premier de la classe.

\- Pas du tout. Ou c’est involontaire.

\- Ben voyons… Pourquoi tu n’assumes pas ?

\- Parce qu’il n’y a rien à assumer, reprit l’autre avec dédain. De toute façon, là, on se paie de mots car je suis sûr que tu ne ferais rien de ce que tu dis.

\- On parie ? Chiche ?

\- Chiche, fit Emmanuel en sentant son cœur accélérer.

Un fin sourire s’étendit sur les lèvres de Mathieu, qui se pencha vers lui, déjà très proche :

\- Tu connais le jeu de l’enfer ?

\- Non, souffla Emmanuel, troublé.

\- C’est très simple, il n’y a pas de règles : On est à deux, et tu fais ce que tu veux à l’autre. Tout est permis. Mais le premier qui dit « stop » a perdu.

\- Dis donc, ça peut aller loin… C’est illégal, non ?

\- Évidemment, fit Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel. Revoilà le juriste ! L’idée n’est pas de s’entretuer, l’idée est de voir jusqu’où tu peux aller.

\- Moui…

\- Tu as peur, hein ? fit Mathieu d’un ton triomphant.

\- Moi ? Pas du tout. Je trouve juste ce soi-disant jeu aberrant. Sans grand intérêt, jugea-t-il utile d’ajouter.

\- C’est parce que tu n’y as jamais joué, fit le brun en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Emmanuel le dévisagea, hésitant. Le jeu était plus qu’idiot et il savait que le plus raisonnable – la seule chose raisonnable – aurait été de dire non et partir, et pourtant il hésitait. Il détestait perdre la face, et se demanda ce qu’il risquait vraiment à accepter. Il était sûr au fond de lui que l’autre se dégonflerait le premier, et que les choses n’iraient pas très loin. Au pire, il pourrait toujours dire non.

\- Ok, fit-il en relevant le menton. Qui commence ?

\- Toi, fit l’autre comme une évidence. Vas-y.

Sur le coup Emmanuel fut désarçonné – qu’était-on censé faire dans ce cas de figure ? Toucher son vis-à-vis étant inenvisageable, il chercha rapidement une alternative.

\- Je… peux te poser une question ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tu as déjà… ?

\- Oui ? fit l’autre avec un petit sourire.

\- Joué à ce jeu ?

\- Petit joueur, fit Mathieu avec une moue narquoise. Bien sûr. A moi.

Il leva très lentement sa main et l’approcha du visage d’Emmanuel, qui ne put s’empêcher de reculer imperceptiblement, puis il lui donna une petite tape sur la joue. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et en fit autant, avant que Mathieu n’intervienne un peu sèchement :

\- Pas le droit de répéter ce que l’autre vient de faire.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu me l’as pas dit… Tu inventes les règles au fur et à mesure !

\- Non, fit l’autre avec un petit sourire. Tant pis pour toi. A moi.

\- J’ai perdu, du coup, non ?

\- Pas encore… A moi.

Il le fixa longuement, le mettant sur des charbons ardents, puis leva à nouveau la main et la passa sur sa joue, en une longue caresse un peu moite. Malgré lui Emmanuel ferma les yeux, troublé, et cessa de respirer. Puis il déglutit et rouvrit  les yeux, un peu désarçonné. Mais il décida de n’en laisser rien paraitre et sourit d’un air faussement détendu, avant de lever sa main à son tour mais rapidement, et de la passer dans les cheveux de son vis à vis, l’ébouriffant.  Ce dernier fit une petite moue déçue et l’observa à nouveau, longuement.

Le jeune énarque commençait à avoir du mal à soutenir ce regard, sentant son cœur battre à grands coups.  

Un fin sourire vint orner la bouche un peu charnue de son interlocuteur, qui l’inquiéta. Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi ? Jusqu’où était-il prêt à aller ? Une fois de plus Emmanuel eut envie de partir mais ne broncha pas, par fierté.

Sade chantait « Never as good as the first time »  quand Mathieu se pencha à nouveau, et effleura les lèvres d’Emmanuel, qui ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux. Son cœur battait à grands coups irréguliers dans sa poitrine et une drôle de sensation s’était emparée de lui, entre attirance et dégoût, même si le contact avait été léger et bref. Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes, yeux fermés, avant de se décider à les rouvrir. L’autre garçon ne souriait plus mais fixait ses lèvres avec attention, souffle court.

\- A toi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Ce dernier sursauta, l’esprit vide.  Que faire ? Il avait juste envie de fuir, et juste envie de rester. Il y avait sûrement des dizaines de choses parfaitement inoffensives à inventer, mais aucune ne lui venait à l’esprit. En désespoir de cause il tendit la main et ouvrit les deux boutons du haut de la chemise du brun, qui fit une nouvelle grimace narquoise.

\- Petit joueur…

\- Pourquoi ? On n’est pas pressés, non ? dit l’autre avant de réaliser ce qu’il sous-entendait.

Une espèce de brouillard flottait dans son esprit, amenant à la fois du flou et de la légèreté, et il eut envie de rire. Après tout, rien n’était grave, ce n’était qu’un jeu.

\- Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche, murmura Mathieu en le fixant avec insolence.

\- Tu vas pas me faire avaler n’importe quoi, hein ?

\- Ah, ah ! T’as peur, hein ? T’as qu’à dire non…

\- Et tu auras gagné ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Pas question. Vas-y, fit Emmanuel en fermant les yeux.

Il passa rapidement en revue dans son esprit les aliments qu’il avait détectés dans la pièce, entre une pomme trop mûre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un paquet de chewing-gum et un morceau de gâteau à moitié écrasé sur la table. Les secondes passèrent, infinies, puis il sentit finalement une chair tiède contre sa bouche, et une langue se glisser entre ses dents. Sous la surprise il recula sa tête mais une main ferme vint se placer derrière sa nuque, le retenant, et il entendit une voix chaude à son oreille :

\- Si tu recules, tu as perdu. Dernière chance…

\- Mais…

Immédiatement la bouche reprit la sienne, avec sensualité, et malgré lui il sentit une vague de désir se répandre, lui coupant le souffle. La langue s’immisçait doucement puis accélérait et vint plusieurs fois lécher et mordiller ses lèvres, le faisant gémir.

Un warning s’alluma dans son esprit, cette fois ça allait trop loin, et il se morigéna, essayant de se convaincre qu’il fallait partir, et vite. Et pourtant il ne bougeait pas, rendant à présent le baiser avec fougue, comme un combat sensuel.

« Je suis complètement fou » se dit-il en soupirant longuement, lorsque la bouche se retira. Étrangement il ressentit une sensation de vide et presque de froid après son départ, et rouvrit les yeux. Mathieu ne souriait plus, bouche entrouverte et souffle haletant, attendant la suite avec une impatience évidente. Emmanuel fixa cette bouche qui l’avait troublé et se sentit inquiet.

Les choses allaient trop loin.

 Ou pas assez.

Ils se regardèrent fixement quelques secondes, assis face à face sur le lit, troublés.  

C’était le moment de partir, le moment ou jamais, et ce fut jamais.

Emmanuel tendit à nouveau la main pour ouvrir quelques boutons supplémentaires de la chemise mais l’autre secoua la tête négativement, lui faisant comprendre qu’il l’avait déjà fait. Alors le futur énarque attrapa  son vis-à-vis par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, jusqu’à le faire grimacer de douleur. Puis, lorsqu’il le lâcha, un sourire sardonique s’étala sur le visage du brun, qui se mordit la lèvre avec impudence.

Cette fois Emmanuel prit peur, et poussa un petit soupir de panique.

« Vas-y, dis non » semblaient souffler les yeux de Mathieu, ironiques, alors que sa main s’avançait vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier comprit pourquoi le jeu s’appelait « l’enfer » : il était impossible de s’y soustraire et impossible de continuer, tout était piégé.

Mathieu effleura son tee-shirt mais laissa sa main glisser sur le jean, dont il ouvrit les boutons d’un geste sûr. Une peur aiguë envahit Emmanuel, qui se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas ça, ça allait trop loin. D’un mouvement souple Mathieu libéra la chair intime du jeune homme, qui se dressa entre eux avec vigueur.

A cette vue affolante Emmanuel ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son bas-ventre, en geste de protection.

\- C’est ton tour, reprit l’autre un peu plus tard d’une voix trainante, comme lassée.

L’autre secoua la tête, incapable de poursuivre le jeu, honteux du spectacle qu’il offrait. Il n’avait qu’une envie, partir, et pourtant il restait là, comme un lapin pris dans les phares, tétanisé.  

\- Tu passes ton tour ? demanda l’autre d’un ton neutre, comme s’il s’agissait d’un vulgaire jeu de cartes.

\- Et j’aurai perdu ?

\- Tu as le droit de passer ton tour, tant que tu ne refuses pas ce que moi je veux te faire.

D’un mouvement de tête l’étudiant opina, et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Et il ne se passa rien. Les minutes passaient, rien n’arrivait. Une chanson de Sade succéda à une autre, l’obscurité était de plus en plus épaisse.

Un peu inquiet il rouvrit les yeux, sous le regard amusé de son vis à vis.

\- Je veux que tu regardes ce que je vais te faire, souffla ce dernier en se penchant vers le ventre du jeune homme.

 Fasciné, Emmanuel vit la  langue de son vis à vis se poser sur sa chair dénudée, et il frémit. Il n’osait pas en croire les yeux mais les sensations étaient là, bien présentes, affolantes. Avec une lenteur consommée  la langue et la bouche vinrent le titiller, le mordiller, avant de prendre possession de lui et de le faire jouir longuement, dans un souffle rauque.

Immédiatement il se rendit compte que le jeu était allé bien trop loin, il se rhabilla en vitesse et se leva.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

\- Oui, fit l’autre, bouleversé, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, murmura Mathieu très sérieusement, je ne dirai rien. A personne.

\- Merci.

\- Et tu vois, je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque-là.  Tu iras loin, ajouta-t-il avec ironie alors qu’Emmanuel fermait la porte derrière lui, pressé.

oOo

**20 ans plus tard**

Frédéric fit signe au serveur de leur apporter deux nouveaux verres de bourgogne, d’une main un peu lasse. Ils étaient dans un coin discret du café de Flore, haut lieu de la littérature et de l’existentialisme, qui bruissait délicatement de son charme passé. Ca faisait plus d’une heure qu’Emmanuel était face à lui, lui exposant les aspects culturels de son projet avec enthousiasme.

\- Mais vous allez vous présenter à la présidentielle, alors ? finit par lui dire son interlocuteur, soufflé par son énergie.

\- Ce n’est pas à l’ordre du jour, répondit Macron en se redressant, un peu sèchement. Je suis ministre.

\- Bien sûr, fit Frédéric de sa voix un peu trainante, sans sourire. Bien sûr.

Il en avait vu d’autres, des carriéristes, mais celui-ci lui paraissait extraordinairement motivé et intelligent, avec un physique avantageux qui ne gâchait rien. Frédéric prit plaisir à l’observer, charmé par sa distinction et la rapidité de ses propos. Il ne savait pas trop quelle espèce d’adoubement le jeune homme venait chercher chez lui mais son discours était plaisant, et, à tout prendre, rafraichissant. Il l’avait déjà croisé chez Jacques, haut fonctionnaire et économiste qui avait pris le jeune homme sous son aile à la sortie de l’ENA.  Décidément le jeune impudent ne craignait rien, analysant et critiquant sans détour le chef de l’État, que Frédéric connaissait bien également. Par quelques questions faussement naïves il l’incita à aller plus loin, épaté par sa liberté de ton. Presque un gâchis que le jeune homme fût ministre, vu sa perspicacité et son analyse.

Tout était fascinant chez lui, depuis son parcours éclair jusqu’à sa vie privée, déroutante. Marié à son ancienne prof il détonait dans le sérail, une différence de plus. Il repensa à la phrase de Pompidou citant Eluard dans l’affaire Gabrielle Russier, peu après son suicide : « Moi, mon remords, le fut la victime raisonnable  au regard d’enfant perdu, celle qui ressemble aux morts qui sont morts pour être aimés ». Décidément ce jeune homme était extraordinaire, au sens littéral du terme. De plus il faisait partie des rares qui ne se sentaient pas obligés de citer l’oncle de Frédéric,  un ancien président. Très habile.

Il goûta du bout des lèvres son verre et soupira, jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre. Évidemment son autre invité était en retard, et lui-même avait un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes, qu’il ne pouvait décaler. Laisser son interlocuteur en plan le répugnait, et il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Frédéric avait sous-estimé la vigueur et la loquacité du jeune ministre, mais se mit à sourire en voyant s’approcher celui qu’il surnommait Tancrède, son second invité. Ce dernier se pencha pour embrasser rapidement Frédéric et tendit une main un peu molle au jeune ministre, qui cilla, surpris.

\- Emmanuel, je te présente Mathieu, un ami. Mathieu, tu connais notre ministre de l’Économie, bien sûr ?

Chacun dévisagea l’autre, et le jeune ministre secoua la tête négativement, alors que le nouvel arrivé souriait d’un air entendu.  

\- Mathieu, tu bois quoi ? Un bourgogne ? interrogea Frédéric.

\- Je préfère un verre de champagne, fit-il en s’installant face à Macron, de l’autre côté de la table.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, les deux jeunes hommes se jaugeant du regard, puis Frédéric se leva d’un geste un peu théâtral :

\- Je dois vous laisser mes amis, je suis attendu. Mais restez et buvez à ma santé, ça me fait plaisir.  

\- Je vais y aller aussi, bafouilla Emmanuel en faisant mine de se lever.

Frédéric lui posa la main sur l’épaule, le forçant à se rasseoir, puis lui glissa :

\- Finissez au moins votre verre et faites connaissance de Mathieu, il est très cultivé et disert, comme vous. Au plaisir de vous revoir, mon cher…  

Après son départ le jeune ministre regarda autour de lui, comme s’il cherchait une échappatoire, alors que son vis-à-vis le fixait narquoisement. Un serveur déposa le verre de champagne commandé et Mathieu dévisagea Emmanuel.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, souffla-t-il en le fixant attentivement.

\- Pardon ? On se connait ?

\- Un peu, oui. Pas intimement. Quoique…

Il se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas rire, provoquant l’étonnement de son interlocuteur, qui fit mine de chercher.

\- Je ne me souviens pas…

\- Vraiment ? C’est vrai que c’est loin. Plus de 20 ans. Tu étais étudiant à l’ENA, à Strasbourg, et moi j’étais en master 2, enfin, l’équivalent du master. Je passais quelques jours en Alsace chez mon cousin, et on s’est croisés dans un bar, près de la Cathédrale. Tu avais chaud, souviens-toi, alors je t’ai proposé de dormir chez moi, où il faisait frais.

Soudain Emmanuel frémit et Mathieu crut voir ses pupilles s’élargir. Mais immédiatement après il était souriant, penchant la tête en signe d’effort de mémoire.

\- Vraiment ? C’est si loin… Désolé, je devais avoir trop bu, je ne me souviens pas.

Un fin sourire vint s’élargir sur la bouche de son interlocuteur, pas dupe.

\- Moi je me souviens très bien, pourtant, reprit-il en buvant une longue gorgée de champagne. Nous avions parlé de ce que nous étions prêts à faire pour réussir…

Le jeune ministre fit une moue dubitative et but une gorgée de vin à son tour, rompant le contact visuel.

\- Je disais que j’étais prêt à pas mal de choses, reprit Mathieu, tu ne me croyais pas alors je t’ai mis au défi de jouer au jeu de l’enfer, avec moi.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- Un jeu un peu con où le vainqueur est celui qui ne dit jamais non à rien. Il me semble que tu avais gagné…

Une petite crispation vint déformer momentanément la bouche du ministre, qui se reprit et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça m’étonnerait. Je ne connais pas ce jeu. Je ne vous connais pas. D’ailleurs je dois y aller, dit-il en se levant.

\- Non, reste, souffla Mathieu en le prenant par la main. Reste deux minutes. Même si tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

L’autre hésita, regarda sa montre et soupira :

\- Je ne comprends pas le sens de cette entrevue.

\- Il n’y a pas de sens, pas de piège, reprit Mathieu plus doucement, en souriant. C’est plus un hasard qu’autre chose, à vrai dire… C’est vrai que quand tu es devenu ministre, je n’ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement, je ne me souvenais pas de ton nom de famille, et à peine de notre… rencontre. C’est mon cousin qui m’a parlé de toi, de ta réussite. Comme si c’était un peu la sienne, puisqu’il était à l’ENA en même temps que toi.

\- D’accord, fit Macron avec réticence. Et… ?

\- Et rien. J’avais envie de te revoir, alors quand Frédéric m’a dit qu’il te rencontrait aujourd’hui, j’ai un peu forcé le hasard.

\- Il est au courant ? demanda l’autre, mâchoire serrées.

\- Bien sûr que non. Qui pourrait croire une histoire pareille, de toute façon ?

Le jeune ministre sourit, et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de vin et salua  d’un geste un homme au loin, apparemment détendu.

\- Je voulais te féliciter, Emmanuel, avant tout. Bravo. Tu as bien réussi. Quel parcours ! Mais je n’avais pas de doutes à ce sujet.

\- Merci, fit l’autre modestement. C’est du travail et de la chance. Il faut savoir forcer le destin, parfois.

\- Franchement, ministre si jeune, c’est exceptionnel. C’est pas trop difficile ?

Macron cilla, indécis.

\- C’est beaucoup de travail, c’est sûr, mais j’ai la confiance du Président, c’est important.

\- Tu étais son secrétaire général, c’est ça ?

\- J’étais secrétaire général adjoint de l’Élysée, plus exactement.

\- Et… excuse-moi pour toutes ces questions, mais ton parcours me fascine.... et c’est grâce à Hollande que tu es devenu ministre ?

\- Pas directement, non, souffla Macron avec réticence.

\- En tout cas il parait qu'il t’apprécie beaucoup, et c’est très impressionnant, comme réussite. Tu avais fait de la politique, avant ?

\- Non.

\- Alors c’est d’autant mieux. Bravo. Remarque, je suis assez fier de mon parcours, aussi, vu d’où je viens. Rien à voir avec toi, mais j’ai su saisir les bonnes opportunités au bon moment. Ça demande un certain talent aussi…

Le regard du ministre s’assombrit, et  il but une gorgée de son verre, en tapotant sur la table du bout des ongles.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? reprit Mathieu en relevant le menton.

\- Non, fit Macron en détournant les yeux.

\- Si, bien sûr que si.

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard brièvement, puis Emmanuel murmura :

\- Chacun son chemin.

\- Chacun sa croix, fit Mathieu en le fixant de son regard sombre et profond. J’ai bien compris que tu avais pris un autre chemin, depuis – félicitations pour ton mariage - mais je me demandais si…

\- Si quoi ? fit Macron, sur ses gardes.

\- Si on pourrait se revoir, à l’occasion, fit Mathieu d’un ton pressant, en fixant sa bouche.

\- Je… Non, je ne pense pas, murmura le ministre en cillant, troublé. Il vaut mieux pas.

Le café était plein désormais, bruissant de conversations animées ponctuées par le bruit des verres qui s’entrechoquaient. Il jeta un petit coup d’œil autour de lui, un peu inquiet.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller…

\- De quoi tu as peur ?

\- Je n’ai pas peur, absolument pas. Je suis juste… très pris.

\- Mais tu as trouvé du temps pour Frédéric, qui est influent. Tu n’as pas de temps à perdre avec les seconds rôles, c’est ça ?

\- Je n’ai pas dit ça, fit Emmanuel en se rembrunissant.

\- C’est marrant, t’as pas tellement changé, depuis l’ENA. Toujours cette séduction, ce charisme, et cette pointe de morgue pourtant, que tu essaies de cacher.

\- Pas du tout. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, fit Macron en finissant son verre, agacé, prêt à se lever.

\- Oh si, tu es exactement le même. Mais attends une seconde, avant de partir, reprit Mathieu rapidement. J’avais juste encore deux choses à te dire : d’abord que je suis toujours prêt à étudier toute proposition qui me permettrait de travailler au sommet de l’État, d’une manière ou d’une autre…

Emmanuel le fixa avec une lueur de mépris, sans répondre, puis se leva d’un geste, manquant de renverser son verre.

\- Ensuite, enchaina Mathieu de sa voix traînante, je voulais te dire que le jeu de l’enfer n’existe pas. C’est moi qui l’avais inventé, pour te tester. Mais bravo, tu t’en étais bien sorti. Tu iras loin. Très loin… Pense à moi, quand tu seras au sommet…

\- Désolé, vous faites erreur, on ne se connait pas, répondit son interlocuteur sèchement.

Le jeune ministre tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, les oreilles en feu, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à l’applaudissement sourd et lent de Mathieu, dans son dos, qui le regardait s’éloigner en souriant.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu, encore une fois c’est pure imagination, no offence. 
> 
> Merci de me laisser un petit commentaire, au passage, j'en profite pour remercier ceux/celles qui me suivent depuis un petit moment : Politicodramatique (lisez sa nouvelle fic "Dans ton costume", ça s'annonce très très bien), Omnishambles12, Kourtney, Bibi7, Juan jose arbelaez, AckpadJ2, ElementaireJW71, Dinadette, NoApologies, Leuven, pardon à ceux que j'oublie de citer. 
> 
> Je vous propose de vous retrouver le 8 septembre pour ma nouvelle fic avec comme perso principal Manuel Valls, qui s’appellera « Éteins la lumière » (référence à la chanson d’Axel Bauer). 
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
